AkuRoku Adventures
by ShanaDoll
Summary: Xemnas decides to bring in some new people when he gets bored. Things heat up. Oh yeah. ;D


For Yaoi/Yuri/Skittles Fangils/Boys: AkuRoku Adventures

xDDDD

Man;;;;;;;some of these chapers are probably going to be angsty, then crack, then super bloody, then crack again, then eveyone dies, then they crack up as angels...or whatever nobodies turn intoi guess they would be cracking up as dust or dirt or pineapple just chillin like villians or whatever. xDDD; yeah no one reads these little intros--how do i know? because i don't really read them either. BUUUTTTT...if you do, i shall love you forever & tell you that this is MYYY fannnyfic. so i can put myself or my own characters in it to spicey things up with some diff. personalities & tension in the air.. :33 so whatevs. Poor Little Roxy doesn't know his fate before him...unless he's secretly a pshycic-insert manic snickers from Roxas here-...but he's probably gunna be captured, raped, & cuddled a bazillion gazillion times. Becausehe's my favorite. :D

**Games for Children & Nerdy Things**. xD

**SUMMARY**-- newbies in the NOW Orginization 15 :O OMG!!

here's a list of MY characters/the noobs

--number 14ME! ;O a.k.a Shana Doll, Got it memorized? xDD;

--number 15Charlie -**WARNING**- she's more perverted than Axel&...ME. OMG. that's too far. xDDD;

Axel couldn't hear any other footsteps besides his own. He looked to the side. His eyes searched for the little blond out of the corner of his eyes. The redhead stopped abruptly.

The smaller boy ran right into him. Axel laughed. He smirked as usual. Then continued walking. Still, he couldn't hear Roxas's footsteps. He turned the corner of the hall into the entrance to the Superior's office, the blond not far behind.Axel halted again, and Roxas ran into him once more just the same, making a precious gasping noise to just die for.

The redhead turned around to meet adorable eyes the color of the ocean's deepest places, lips the color of cherry blossoms, a cute tongue licking his favorite ice-cream "Having fun?"

Roxas took another lick of his sea-salt ice-cream, looking directly into Axel's stunning eyes, and blinked, "Erm, huh?"

His tall, lanky figure slouched over-he wondered if anyone could actually be so oblivious as to how cute they were-and treated himself to a lick of the icey blue ice-cream.

Suprise took over Roxas's face as his face flushed a soft crimson, cutting his eyes to the side, "It's m-my ice-cream. Y-you can't ha-have it." he stuttered stubbornly as his lips thinned, bitting them on the inside.

Axel just grinned and ruffled the blond's hair as he faked a pout, "But, Roxyyyy You can't let me have just one lick?"

"No" Roxas lifted his chin up in the air as he passed the flame headed dude into the Superior's office.

Axel just followed him like a declawed kitten.

The original 13 member slumped around in his office as Xemnas lectured them, on how boring it was becoming in the castle, so he had recruited in 3 more members.

Every single one of the 13 members placed their attention on Xemnas then, all intrested in some newbies. The Superior noticed that they were actually paying attetion to him this time,

and smirked haughtily. He stalked across over the Russian-designed carpet to open the silver-knobbed wooden door.

As soon as he reached out and placed his hand on the knob, the door flung open, and Xemnas jumped back.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" an exstatic voice echoed through everyone's ears-half of the orginization already hated her now. Shana. She lunged out at Xemnas, glomping him down to the ground,

her long black hair caping her small body, flowing over Xemnas, and curling on the floor. Her smile was contagious though, but only the scary silver-haired man caught it.

"Um, hello there...number 14..." He grinned pleadingly, "kindly, get off?"

Shana growled, "only if you call me by name." She shot him a stubborn glare, "I don't like being treated like a robot, okaayy?" A pale as death hand pushed her inky hair behind an ear, she tilted her

head to the side, and smiled once again, only this time more calm.

The Superior nodded, rubbing his temple. Shana bounced away to greet the rest of the orginization, but they just ignored her.

A small little girl with petrifying, dark, bloody, sanguine eyes was being attacked by them instead. She...Charlie had short, white, thin hair tucked into pigtails on each side of her head, bright violet ribbions tied into bows around each one, and except for the boring black matrix-like coats everyone wore, she was super adorable. Larxene kept talking gush to her, as if she was a baby, as Xigbar kept trying to tickle her.

Charlie lifted both hands up, the left pinching Larxny's nose, the right pulling Xiggy's eyepactch and letting it go to snap in his face.

She snuck away from the crowd, noticing Roxy, Axy, and Zexy standing on the side-lines.

Charlie raced straight to Roxas, small hands reaching up to clutch onto his arm. The group that had showered Charlie with love glared at Roxas, and he couldn't help thinking...

_"They're gunna kill me, aren't they? Even when I did nothing."_

Demyx skipped over and slouched over to see eye-level with Charlie, placing a hand on her head, "Hey," he beamed at her, "how old are you exactly?"

**END OF CHP. 1!!**

it's not much of a cliffhanger, but i thought that i should make you peeps think over her age, "how old is she really?"

:O so _suspensful_!!. xDD

Okay, so i want you to tell me what you think of number 14 & 15 so far, then tell me what you think of them later.

Because I'm unpredictable or at least i think i am, so you could end up overthinking it all, & that be what i plan to do, or you could just say, "ah, whatevs...she's gunna do..." & i do that.

but it doesn't matter because i have none of this planned really, i make-up as i go.

BUTTTTT! i do have a this plot bunny here telling me everything, so it all should tie up nicely. x'O i hope. but i want you ALL to critisize me!! not on spelling, what not!! tell me it you're confused!!

because i will fix it!! :DD

& also, tell me if you hate my two new characters. yes Shana is the same Flame Haze we all know & love, but she's a nobady here, has a full name, acts like a person on drugs that make you hyperactive or ADHD. xD; haa not really. but alright. I roleplay as Shana Doll on myspace! find me there-- /finnxaccess -- :DDDDDDDDD

but i'm tryping the 2nd chapter, & watching Shugo Chara! & Vampire Knight & Penguin Girl too! so it will be here in a short while unless something tragic happens. D'x

okies! byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

--**Shana-Doll**


End file.
